In the manufacture of a composite work piece, the composite work piece undergoes a curing process to allow gasses and volatiles to escape. A common curing process involves drawing a vacuum around the composite work piece to draw out the gasses and volatiles. A vacuum bag that encompasses the composite work piece is used to form a vacuum chamber. When the vacuum is drawn, the bag contours to the work piece surfaces.